Creeper devices are widely used in factory, repair, and technical equipment work, and generally comprise horizontal platforms close to the ground that operators rest upon to work on equipment overhead. Creeper devices normally have castor wheels to enable the operator to easily maneuver around without getting off of the device. Some current creepers also have the ability to allow the operator to partially sit-up in a reclining position.
The repair and maintenance of equipment, such as small airplanes and helicopters, often require the technician, while maneuvering on a creeper to reach higher than arm length alone would allow. In such cases creeper devices that are usually used in other repair industries, such as the automotive industry, are not suitable because their height above the floor is fixed. In this situation the technician may have to either sit up (if there is enough head room) or use some other method such as cushions, foam pads, etc. to prop him/herself up to a suitable height to continue working.
Most automobile creeper devices allow the operator to be in a completely supine position close to the ground, while providing wheels on the bottom of the device to enable the mechanic to easily maneuver his position beneath the automobile by using his hands and/or feet pushing against the ground. For example, US Patent Application 20120139198 by Wang and U.S. Pat. No. 5,472,219 issued to Eckstrom disclose horizontal creeper devices that are positioned parallel to and a few inches off of the ground.
A few automobile creeper designs permit the mechanic to adjust their working height, usually by providing an adjustable back rest that can be raised from the horizontal to a discrete number of semi reclined positions. However they require the operator to roll out from beneath the vehicle, and dismount from the creeper to make the adjustment change and to once again roll back into position. Others may permit the mechanic to make the adjustments while mounted by applying a significant amount of force to a hand control, and possibly causing jerky, uncomfortable movements of the device and the mechanic.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,895,380 issued to Brooks et al discloses a creeper that can be raised and lowered, and also to be separately positioned with a reclining back frame by a mounted operator having to first disengage a pair of gears, and then repeatedly pump on a hydraulic jack handle to permit hydraulic pressure to raise half of the back frame into a reclining position. The raising of the device and moving into a reclining position are separate actions; therefore, if an operator wanted to do both, he would have to follow a sequence of time consuming steps.
Likewise, PCT/NO97/00058 by Grimstad relies on two scissor members situated between two parallel frame members with a hydraulic pumping system to raise a creeper, and a separate lockable gas cylinder near the operator's back to adjust it into a reclining position. To raise the device, a manual hydraulic pump under the seat is activated that causes the scissor members to move to separate the frame members. A pump arm has to be repeatedly moved up-and-down by the operator to generate enough hydraulic pressure to raise the device. And the pressure the operator needs to apply is not constant throughout the range of motion. For example, when the device is in the supine position near the ground, the operator must exert a significant force on the pump arm in order to force the device to rise up.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved creeper device specifically designed for an operator (e.g. a mechanic, technician, factory worker, etc.) to easily and comfortably maneuver beneath vehicles, such an aircraft, truck and other equipment, in order to reach components situated at various heights and angles. The operator should be able to adjust his/her working height quickly and with minimal effort, and the creeper should be ergonomically designed to maximize comfort and efficiency.